brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User blog:Joey.turner.921/Advertising for Lego Monkey Island
[https://ideas.lego.com/profile/Lego%20Monkey%20Island/activity Lego Monkey Island on Lego Ideas] I'm not Lego Monkey Island, I just really support his work. And currently on Lego Ideas, he's got four awesome product ideas which I think need all the support they can get: Lego Monkey Island Scumm Bar The Scumm Bar Featuring minifigures of: Guybrush Threepwood, The Three Pirates, LeChuck, Elaine Marley, and Carla The Sword Master Lego_Monkey_Island_Scumm_Bar.png|The Set in its entirety Scumm Bar exterior.png|Exterior shot of the set Guybrush Threepwood.png|Guybrush Threepwood Lego Elaine Marley.png|Elaine Marley Lego LeChuck.png|LeChuck Lego Carla the Swordmaster.png|Carla the Swordmaster Lego Monkey Island: Stan of Stan's Previously Owned Vessels Stan is an eccentric salesman characterised by his over the top arm gestures and big mouth. Stan's Previously Owned Vessels was the name of the business operated by him, located on Melee Island, in The Secret of Monkey Island, which this set is inspired. He is one of the most frequently recurring characters in the Monkey Island Series, having made appearances in all five games. Monkey Island - Stan of Stan's Previously Owned Vessels.png|The Set in its entirety Lego Stan and GuyBrush.png|Stan and Guybrush minifigures Lego Monkey Island Stan's Previously Owned Vessels back.png|Inside the set Lego Sam & Max Sam & Max were created by Steve Purcell and debuted in a 1987 comic book series. Then, they have since been the subject of a graphic adventure videogame developed by LucasArts in 1993, called Sam & Max Hit the Road. This set represent the DeSoto Adventurer. The DeSoto is Sam's car in the Sam and Max universe. It's a limited number model of car from the 1950s-1960s. It is a hardtop in all appearances except the Telltale series. This set includes the minifigures of: Sam and Max Lego Sam & Max.png|The Set in its entirety Lego DeSoto Front.png|Front view of the DeSoto Lego DeSoto back view.png|Back view of the DeSoto Lego Sam.png|Sam Lego Max.png|Max Lego Monkey Island 2: LeChuck's Revenge - Elaine's Mansion Monkey Island 2: LeChuck's Revenge is an adventure game developed and published by LucasArts in 1991. It was the second game of the Monkey Island series, following The Secret of Monkey Island. This set is based on one of the most fun parts of the game: the costume party at Governor Marley's Mansion. And this is my representation of the mansion. This set includes the minifigures of: Guybrush Threepwood (version pirate and version with costume), Elaine Marley, The mansion's gardener, and The mansion's chef. Monkey Island 2- LeChuck's Revenge - Elaine's Mansion.png|The Set in its entirety Elaine mansion exterior.png|Other side of the set Monkey Island mansion minifigures.png|Minifigures included So if you guys could take the time to give this man the support he needs, we can see these awesome sets come to life. External links * [https://ideas.lego.com/projects/133082/ Lego Monkey Island - The Scumm Bar] * [https://ideas.lego.com/projects/135009 Lego Monkey Island: Stan of Stan's Previously Owned Vessels] * [https://ideas.lego.com/projects/124939/ Lego Sam & Max] * [https://ideas.lego.com/projects/124945/ Lego Monkey Island 2: LeChuck's Revenge - Elaine's Mansion] Category:Blog posts